


To Love a Shadowhunter

by Madalena



Series: The Peacemaker Chronicles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, there's sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: “Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?”Those were some of the last words that Magnus Bane had said to Dot before he stepped through his portal to his lair, protecting only the warlocks. Abandoning the rest of the Shadow World to Valentine and his Circle.Dot wasn’t sure how long she had been under Valentine’s control, but now as she stood on Magnus’ balcony, hours after Magnus and Clary had portalled away to the Institute, to save both Shadowhunters and Downworlders, she knew something had changed.Someonehad changed him.-----Morning after 2x10, Alec and Magnus come back to the loft and spend the morning in the bedroom. Some hours later, Magnus emerges and has a conversation with Dot about what it means to love a Shadowhunter. Basically, Malec smut bookended by Downworlder musings on their relationships with Shadowhunters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in Shadowhunters fandom. I bring smut. And feelings. These boys have so many feelings.
> 
> Story within a story within a story. I'd intended on this fic being just Dot and Magnus talking about what it means to love a Shadowhunter while being Downworlders, but then Magnus and Alec were in the same room together and sex happened. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Set post-2x10, with a flashback to post-2x07 and how I hope "the sex step" was handled.

Dot stood on the balcony for hours, looking over New York City. The sun had risen, and the feeling of dread that had gripped her hours earlier as she’d seen the Institute light up had only grown.

She had felt the Soul Sword be activated. Anyone of the Downworld would have felt it. She had also felt it be deactivated, and breathed a sigh of relief.

But Magnus wasn’t home yet. Had he been caught up in the blast that had lit up the Institute? Had Valentine killed him? If he was safe, why hadn’t he returned home?

Dot heard the front door open, and turned to see who it was, hoping that it would be Magnus, that he had returned and would be able to explain what had happened at the Institute that night.

Before she could step back into the living room, she could see that it was Magnus. She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to open her mouth to speak when she saw Magnus certainly had something else on his mind.

Someone else, rather. He wasn’t alone.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Magnus pushed the man he was with up against it, kissing him like he was afraid that he would disappear and slip through his fingers if he let go. The other man reciprocated the kiss, clinging to Magnus tightly, and after a few moments, he pushed back from the door and pulled Magnus towards his bedroom, and Magnus followed him closely, never letting the other man out of his grasp.

Before they disappeared around the corner, Dot saw the runes peeking out from the other man’s shirt, and now knew what had changed Magnus’ mind.

He was in love with a Shadowhunter.

As she heard the bedroom door close, Dot retreated towards the guest bedroom on the other side of the loft, to give the men some privacy, helpfully putting up a sound barrier around the master suite.

* * *

As soon as the bedroom door was closed behind them, Alec was on Magnus again, pinning him back against the door this time, pouring all of himself into the kiss, pulling back only when breathing became a necessity.

He pulled back, panting, hearing Magnus’ rough breathing as well, and looked down to meet his eyes.

Magnus’ glamour had fallen, and his cat eyes looked back at Alec. He brought both hands up to the warlock’s face, cradling his head and running his thumbs over Magnus’ cheekbones.

“I love you.” Alec breathed.

“Even these?” Magnus asked. “Even the demon part of me?”

“All of you. Always.” Alec said. “I… I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you. I’d just found you. I…” Alec’s voice cracked and he buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus held him close, running his lips along Alec’s neck. “I’m here. The Soul Sword is deactivated. You don’t have to worry.”

“That doesn’t mean something else… that something else won’t happen… Magnus…” Alec lifted his head back up and captured Magnus’ lips with his own again, his hands on the warlock’s waist, pulling his shirt out of his pants so that he could run his hands over Magnus’ skin.

Magnus pulled back and stilled Alec’s frantic hands, taking them in his own.

“Do you remember what we talked about, Alexander?”

Alec looked Magnus in the eye and nodded. “Yeah… yeah. I do. I…”

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

_“You’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.”_

_“Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this.”_

_Alec brought his lips to Magnus’ again and backed them towards the master bedroom. Once they got in the door, however, Magnus pulled back and held Alec at arms’ length._

_“Wait, Alexander.”_

_“What is it? Don’t you… don’t you want me?”_

_“Of course I do. More than I’ve wanted anyone in a long time. And that’s what scares me.”_

_“You’re not going to lose me, Magnus. Do you think I just want to get my first time over with or something?”_

_Magnus looked him in the eye. “Don’t you?”_

_Alec stepped back and ran one of his hands through his hair. “I… I guess a part of me does. But not… not because I want to get it over with and then I’m free to go out into the world and have all the sex I want, I don’t want to do that. But… but I want to share it with you. I want to be with you. I want to give that part of myself to you and only you. Is that… wrong?”_

_Magnus’ eyes softened. “No, it’s not wrong, Alexander. But like I’ve told you, I’m… I’m a lot to get used to. I want you too, but I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I wouldn’t get emotionally involved with someone without them knowing who I really was.”_

_Alec looked confused. “What? I know you’re a warlock. I know you’re hundreds of years old. I know who you are.”_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_“I know about Camille. I know that you had a friend named Ragnor Fell, and I know that he died. I know you care about the other warlocks in New York.”_

_“But do you know me, Alexander?” Magnus took Alec by the hand, and ran the fingers of his other hand along the inside of Alec’s wrist, but studiously avoided eye contact._

_Alec looked down at their joined hands, trying to figure out what Magnus meant, wondering why he wasn’t looking at him. He brought his free hand up to Magnus’ cheek, trying to get the warlock to look at him, but he wouldn’t budge._

_“I want to know you.” Alec said softly. “That’s what this is all about, isn’t it?”_

_“But will you still want to know me?” Magnus said with a hitch in his voice. Almost… almost as if he were crying?_

_Alec dropped to his knees, so that he could look up into Magnus’ eyes, and before the warlock could move, he saw them._

_Magnus’ cat eyes. His warlock mark._

_Magnus’ eyes widened in fear and he dropped Alec’s hand, moving away from him to go look out the window, biting one of his nails, leaving Alec on the floor in the middle of the room._

_Magnus never bit his nails._

_Alec stood up and moved to stand behind Magnus, running one hand hesitantly over his shoulder._

_“Is that what this is about?” Alec asked. “Your warlock mark? Why would that bother me?”_

_“It… unnerves people. Reminds them of my heritage.”_

_Alec put his other hand on Magnus’ waist, and pulled the warlock close to him. “It doesn’t unnerve me. They’re beautiful. And they’re a part of you. And I want to get to know all of you.” Alec dropped light kisses along Magnus’ neck._

_“Even the demon parts of me?” Magnus asked, still with that same hitch in his voice. “You’re a Shadowhunter, Alexander. You’re half-angel.”_

_“I may be half-angel, but I am not an angel. Just like you might be half-demon, but you’re not a demon. We are more than just one part of our heritage. We are what we make ourselves. We choose who we are.”_

_Alec had wrapped both of his arms around Magnus now, and he felt Magnus turn into his embrace, a smile finally forming on his lips as he ran them over the Shadowhunter’s arm._

_“Very insightful.” Magnus said. “Where did you learn that?”_

_“From you.”_

_Magnus turned fully in Alec’s embrace, and ran a hand over his cheek, bringing their lips together again. Alec smiled into the kiss, and then broke it to rest his forehead against Magnus’, gazing into the brilliant golden cat eyes, **Magnus’** eyes._

_Alec didn’t know how long they stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes, but eventually Magnus stepped back, breaking Alec’s embrace and taking him by the hand again, leading him to the bed, motioning for him to sit down. Alec sat down next to Magnus and waited to see what the warlock had in mind._

_Magnus rubbed his thumb over Alec’s wrist, deep in thought. “I… I don’t know where this evening will go. But you’re welcome to join me in bed. We can… explore. Feel each other, get to know each other. But that should be the important part. The journey, not the destination. Not checking off a box, saying yes, that’s done. Do you understand?”_

_Alec swallowed and nodded. “I understand. Thank you. I guess I - I guess I barrelled in here a bit too abruptly. I just… I’m new to all this.”_

_“I know. That’s why we’re going to take this gently. There’s no shame in having desire, Alexander, but we both need to be on the same page. And I think we are now.”_

_Alec nodded again. “Can I… can I kiss you?”_

_Magnus smiled. “Of course. Come here, my angel.”_

_Alec brought his lips to Magnus’ again, pulling him in close, but feeling the awkward angle and not sure how to adjust so that they would be more comfortable._

_Magnus felt his confusion, and kicked off his shoes, kneeling up on the bed so that he could bring himself closer to Alec, resting both hands on his shoulders, Alec’s hands winding their way around Magnus’ waist. They kissed each other hungrily, lips and tongues meeting as the heat between them rose and their skin flushed._

_Alec’s hands slipped just under Magnus’ shirt, stroking the bare skin. “Can I… I mean, can you…”_

_“Did you want to take our shirts off?” Magnus asked huskily, running his lips along Alec’s jawline._

_“Yes. Please. Can we?”_

_“Of course. You may also want to take off your boots so we can get more comfortable.”_

_Alec pulled himself away from Magnus long enough to hurriedly untie his boots and kick them away, then his hands were back on Magnus, pulling at the bottom hem of his shirt, as Magnus raised his hands above his head and Alec pulled the shirt off - or tried to, getting stuck as the buttons caught on Magnus’ necklaces. He struggled for a bit, not making any headway, and then dropped his head into his hands, embarrassed, as Magnus magicked his necklaces away to a safe place and then tugged his shirt the rest of the way off._

_“I suck.” Alec groaned. “I can’t even take your clothes off properly.”_

_“Hey.” Magnus said, running his hands over Alec’s back. “Part of exploring is ending up in silly situations. It’s okay. Come on.”_

_Alec moved fully onto the bed and kissed the warlock again, while Magnus got his hands under Alec’s shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking their liplock for a moment._

_Once they were both shirtless, Alec lifted his eyes to take in Magnus’ form, eyes running over the smooth skin, hands following as he mapped out Magnus’ body with his hands. Magnus’ breath hitched in anticipation as he felt the Shadowhunter’s hands on him, acutely aware of just how long it had been since there had been anyone ready to get to know him. He took some deep breaths, and then ran his hands over Alec’s arms, ghosting fingertips over runes and pulling Alec’s lips to his again, before leaving open-mouthed kisses down his neck and over his shoulders._

_Alec gasped lightly as Magnus’ lips attached to a pulse point, sucking on the delicate skin, and he felt his blood rush straight to his cock as he imagined what else could happen with Magnus and his mouth. Perhaps not today, but in the future. While he had rushed into Magnus’ apartment this evening with the full intention of going all the way, he was starting to understand that he didn’t have to jump in immediately. That he and Magnus had to get to know each other more if they wanted to be serious. And he knew that he did. From the moment his lips had touched Magnus’ at his wedding, he had known that he never wanted to kiss any other lips besides the warlock’s._

_Magnus disengaged from Alec’s pulse point, and Alec could feel that he’d left a mark there. His breath was quickening, and he didn’t know what to do with it all. He wanted to touch Magnus, to feel him, but… he also wasn’t sure of how or where or what Magnus would be comfortable with._

_As if sensing his hesitation, Magnus pulled away from Alec’s neck and looked him in the eye, dark pupils in golden eyes blown wide. “We can lie down if you want.” He said softly._

_Alec nodded. “Ye- Yeah, that would be nice.”_

_Magnus tipped Alec back so that the Shadowhunter was lying back on the bed. Magnus stretched out next to him, settling on one side, and Alec moved to face him, drawing their bodies closer together, one hand on Magnus’ hips and their hips almost touching, uncertain if he should move closer._

_Magnus closed the gap between them, rocking his hips into Alec’s, making Alec’s breath hitch as their cocks rubbed against each other, clothed as they were. Alec could feel that Magnus was as hard as he was, and he rocked his hips back against Magnus’, his breath catching now._

_“Is… is this okay?” Alec asked. “It’s not… too much?”_

_“Better than okay, Alexander.” Magnus breathed against Alec’s shoulder, kissing his way back towards Alec’s lips as he hitched one leg over the Shadowhunter’s hip, bringing them even closer together._

_Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, rutting his hips against the warlock, moving his lips to suck on Magnus’ pulse point, eliciting a moan from him as well. He lost himself in the feel of Magnus’ skin under his lips and fingers, and the press of their hips against each other._

_After a few minutes, Magnus felt Alec’s breath get harsher and more ragged, his hips more insistent. He pulled his leg off of Alec’s hip and Alec stopped kissing him, confused._

_“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” Alec’s eyes were a mess of desire and fear._

_“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Magnus said reassuringly, running a hand down Alec’s face. “I’m just worried that if we move like this too long, you’re going to hurt yourself.”_

_Alec looked even more confused._

_Magnus sighed and kissed him gently. “Trust me when I say that rubbing against so much fabric can start to hurt in places that you don’t want to hurt.”_

_Alec’s eyes widened. “Oh. OH.” He buried his face in the bedding as his cheeks flushed. “By the Angel, I’m such an idiot.”_

_“Not an idiot, just learning.” Magnus said fondly, running a hand over Alec’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Come on.” Magnus coaxed Alec out of the bedsheets and they both sat up, Alec’s cheeks still red._

_“What now?” Alec asked, still embarrassed. “Do you want me to go…?”_

_“Not at all. We still have exploring to do, if you want to.”_

_“Of course I do.” Alec said. “I… what do you want to do?”_

_“I want to make you feel good. But not how we were just doing. Do you trust me?”_

_“Yes. Yes.”_

_“Okay. Then take your pants off. Leave your underwear on for now. Lie down in the middle of the bed.”_

_Alec stood up quickly, dropping his pants on the floor. He crawled back onto the bed clad only in his black boxer briefs, settling into the pillows where Magnus indicated._

_Magnus straddled Alec, resisting the temptation to grind against him, remembering that he had something better in mind. He leaned down to kiss Alec, their lips meeting eagerly before Magnus shifted away to kiss down his shoulder again._

_Magnus ran his mouth over Alec’s runes, first his lips, then his tongue, tracing the angelic patterns over the Shadowhunter’s skin. He knew what most of them meant, not all, but traced each of them with his mouth, save for the Parabatai rune, knowing how important that rune was to Alec’s relationship with Jace._

_Once he ran out of runes, Magnus flicked his tongue over each of Alec’s nipples, eliciting gasps from Alec’s throat. Alec’s breathing sped up as Magnus sucked on a spot under one nipple, while his hand ghosted down Alec’s stomach, stopping just above his boxers. Magnus felt Alec hold his breath in anticipation, shivering under Magnus’ light touch._

_“Is there something you want me to do, Alexander?”_

_“I… yes… I… can you… please…”_

_“Please what?”_

_“Please… can you please… touch my dick?”_

_“You’re sure?”_

_“Yeah. I am. I mean, if you’re comfortable with it.”_

_Magnus kissed Alec’s chest. “I am. If you’re sure.”_

_“Please.”_

_Magnus ghosted his hand over Alec’s cock, just lightly brushing the fabric still covering it. Alec bucked his hips upward, seeking out more contact, groaning when Magnus pulled his hand back._

_“Shhhh.” Magnus said, kissing a line down Alec’s jaw. “Patience.”_

_“Magnus… please…” Alec begged. “Need to feel you.”_

_“Patience.”_

_Magnus rested his hand more firmly on Alec’s cock, keeping Alec’s hips still with his own, sitting just below where the Shadowhunter really wanted him. He continued to run his lips and tongue over Alec’s chest, trailing his other fingertips over the wet trails that he was leaving, making Alec shiver._

_Magnus moved his lips back to Alec’s as he shifted his hand, finally dipping down below the elastic of Alec’s boxers, slim fingers wrapping around Alec’s cock, stroking it gently. Alec’s eyes flew open, meeting Magnus’, as he moaned into the warlock’s mouth._

_“Oh Angel…” Alec moaned. “By the Angel Magnus, that feels so good…”_

_“Is this what you wanted?”_

_“Yes… please… don’t stop. I… yes…”_

_Magnus stroked Alec’s cock over and over, as the Shadowhunter started thrusting into his fist, and pulling Magnus to his lips, kissing hard enough to bruise. Soon Alec had to break the kiss as his breath got more and more ragged._

_“I… I’m getting close… by the Angel… oh… Magnus…”_

_“Come on, my angel.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. “Come for me. Let me see you.”_

_“Yes… Magnus… OH!” Alec’s eyes opened wide as Magnus felt him fall over the edge, his orgasm flooding through every cell of his body as his release spilled over Magnus’ hand. Magnus stroked him gently through his release, stilling only as Alec’s breaths started to even out again._

_“Wow…” Alec breathed. “That was… incredible. Thank you.”_

_“My pleasure.”_

_Alec let out a deep breath and shifted, grimacing as he felt the moisture in his boxers._

_“Do you want me to clean that for you?” Magnus asked._

_“I… I didn’t bring any other underwear with me.” Alec said, suddenly self-conscious. “I… if I take these off and put them in the wash, I’ll be naked.”_

_Magnus resisted the urge to giggle. “That is what happens when one takes off their only remaining article of clothing, Alexander. But I was speaking of magic.”_

_Alec blushed furiously. “Right. Of course.”_

_“I mean, if you want to get naked, I’m not complaining, I’m just saying, I do have magic for that.”_

_Alec buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder and tried not to laugh, but couldn’t help it. Once he started laughing, Magnus joined him, laying back on the bed next to the Shadowhunter, wrapping his arms around him._

_Once they calmed down, Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and ran a finger over his lips. “So what will it be, Shadowhunter? Magic or laundry?”_

_Alec blushed again. “Ummm… both?”_

_Magnus raised an eyebrow. “If I magic you clean, you don’t need to do laundry. My magic is quite effective.”_

_“I know, I don’t doubt that, I meant… can you clean my boxers and then I’ll take them off? If that’s okay?”_

_“By all means.” Magnus waved his hand and a blue light sparkled over Alec’s groin, and his underwear was clean again. Alec moved to pull them off, but Magnus stopped him._

_“I… I thought it was okay?”_

_Magnus suddenly looked shy. “I… I’d like to do it, if you don’t mind?”_

_Alec smiled. “Sure. If you want.”_

_Magnus hooked his fingers into the waistband of Alec’s boxers, and Alec lifted his hips, helping the warlock slide the boxers off and down his legs. Magnus dropped them somewhere on the floor, and ran a fingertip over Alec’s hipbone. Alec’s breath caught in his throat as his cock started to stir again, all of his skin sensitive to Magnus’ touch._

_Alec ran his hand over Magnus’ shoulder and pulled him in for another kiss. “So, um, I’m naked. In your bed. Do you… I mean… do you feel comfortable… do you… also want to be naked?”_

_Magnus smiled. “If it’s all right with you, I would very much like to take the rest of my clothes off.”_

_“I… can I?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Magnus sat up as Alec fiddled with his belt, finally undoing it with nervous fingers and dropping it onto the floor with a clatter. He unbuttoned Magnus’ fly and Magnus knelt up so that Alec could move the pants over his ass and down his hips, taking in the warlock’s royal purple boxers. Magnus stood up to shed the rest of the pants, and Alec moved forward to run his hands over Magnus’ hipbones, stroking them with his thumbs as his fingers slipped beneath the elastic, running over the curves of Magnus’ ass as he moved the shorts down, dropping them to the ground._

_Alec’s hands were still on Magnus’ hips, eyes drinking in the sight of the warlock’s cock, right at eye level. Alec blushed again, licking his lips nervously, seeing how hard and big Magnus was, just inches away from him._

_“Don’t feel any pressure to do anything.” Magnus said, running his hand over Alec’s arm. “Only if you want to. I’m perfectly happy to curl up in bed with you and sleep.”_

_“I… I want to.” Alec said, throat dry. “I want to touch you. I want to feel you.”_

_“Okay. Let me lie down on the bed, and you can explore. Run your hands all over my body. Learn me the way I learned you. No pressure.”_

_Alec nodded, letting go of Magnus’ hips and letting him get back on the bed. Unsure of how to start, he hovered over the warlock, eyes roaming over his body, before running a tentative hand down the middle of his chest, fascinated by the unmarked smooth skin, so different from the runed and scarred Shadowhunter skin he had lived with every day._

_He brought his lips back to Magnus’, kissing him like he was oxygen, and if he were to leave those lips, he couldn’t breathe. He straddled Magnus’ hips, and felt their erections knock together, but right now he tried not to focus on that, instead focusing on the feel of Magnus’ smooth skin under his hands, running his hands over the warlock’s arms before moving them down his sides, following his hands with his lips, kissing softly over Magnus’ nipples and working ever down, down, down._

_It felt like just moments when Alec found himself with his mouth hovering over Magnus’ groin, his cock hard and straining, just inches away, that he could reach out and kiss with his own lips if he were ready to. Was he ready to?_

_Alec breathed a few deep breaths. He knew he wanted this. Wanted Magnus. Tentatively, he moved forward and kiss the tip of Magnus’ cock, making him start._

_Alec looked up at Magnus for guidance, and those damnable soft eyes stared back at him peacefully._

_“I…”_

_“It’s okay. I like what you did. But if that’s all you’re comfortable with right now, that’s okay too.”_

_“I… I want to. But I’ve never done this before.”_

_“That’s all right. If you want to, I can guide you through it.”_

_“That… that would probably help.” Alec flushed, burying his face in Magnus’ hip. “By the Angel, this is embarrassing. I feel like I should have known something before I came here all raring and ready to go…”_

_“Don’t be embarrassed, Alexander. You only learn by doing. No matter how much you might read or watch on the topic, sex is only something you get to know by doing it.”_

_“Is this… sex?”_

_“Well, what you’re wanting to do is called oral sex, so yes. I understand you grew up in a world where the only definition of sex is a penis and a vagina coming together, but truly sex is what you want it to be as long as there are some people touching each other.”_

_“So… teach me. Tell me what to do.” Alec kissed the tip of Magnus’ cock again, and wrapped his hand around the base, stroking him a few times. Magnus’ breath caught and he stuttered out a few incomprehensible syllables._

_“Put your mouth just over the head. Swirl your tongue around it a few times.”_

_Alec did as Magnus said, running his lips over the head a few times before bringing out his tongue, swirling it around, feeling the soft but hard skin under his tongue. Magnus moaned and his hips thrust up into Alec’s mouth unconsciously._

_“Sorry.” Magnus apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to give you more than you could handle. You’re just very good.”_

_“It’s okay.” Alec said, pulling off for a moment. “It was fine. Don’t worry. I… I liked it.”_

_“Good to know.” Magnus smiled, reaching a hand down into Alec’s hair, stroking his scalp gently. “So once you get comfortable, then you can run your lips further down, back and forth. Just easy on the teeth. I mean, you can use your teeth to a point, but only if you cover them with your lips. But then just be careful, and if I say stop then stop and do something else, but I’m sure whatever you do will be good, as long as you’re touching me…”_

_“Magnus?” Alec asked, looking up at him with big eyes._

_“Yes?”_

_“Are you babbling?”_

_“Could be.”_

_“You never babble.”_

_“You make me nervous, Alexander. You know that.”_

_“I still don’t understand why.”_

_“It’s been a long time since I’ve opened myself to someone. And with you… you suddenly made all of my walls disappear.”_

_“You know, my family was wondering if you’re just using me for a quick fix. So that you could say that you’d finally done a Shadowhunter after however many years. I think my dad called you a Lothario.”_

_Magnus tugged Alec back up over him, and pulled him in for a kiss. “Alexander… you know I’ve had many relationships before. Thousands, even. So perhaps your father’s assessment of me isn’t entirely wrong, depending on the time period, but… I’m not a love them and leave them type. Have I engaged in casual affairs? Certainly. But they’re strictly casual and all parties involved knew it. When I fall for someone… I fall for them. And my heart belongs to them completely.”_

_“So you’re telling me…”_

_“I’ve fallen for you. Hard. But you know that.”_

_“I… I do. It’s just new for me.”_

_“This is new for me too. I… just kiss me, Alexander. And then do what you were going to do. For the love of Lilith, just make me stop talking.”_

_Alec plastered his mouth over Magnus’, kissing him hard, hitching his hips into the warlock’s to take his breath away even more. Magnus moaned into his mouth and rocked his hips back against him, and then Alec slid back down the bed, taking almost all of Magnus’ cock into his mouth in one swift movement. Magnus groaned and arched his back, his hips thrusting forward to slide the rest of his cock into Alec’s mouth, nudging at the back of his throat. Alec controlled his gag reflex and relaxed his muscles, moving his mouth back and forth at the base of Magnus’ cock, humming slightly, and feeling the vibrations rock all the way into the back of his throat and the tip of Magnus’ cock._

_Magnus moaned again, fisting one of his hands in the silk sheets beneath him and the other in Alec’s hair, trying not to pull on it, trying not to pull his beautiful angel off of his cock if he was able to take it so far. The feeling of Alec around his cock was intense, a feeling that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Not just in terms of the physical feeling, but the emotions that his heightened warlock sense could feel radiating off the Shadowhunter. Uncertainty, to a point, but also a desire to please and a desire to be with him heart and soul. It made Magnus’ heart sing._

_Alec backed off a bit, running his tight lips up and down Magnus’ shaft quickly, leaving Magnus to wonder if Alec had activated a Speed rune while he was wasn’t paying attention. Magnus felt the pressure coiling in his stomach, feeling like he was ready to explode. He clenched his fingers in Alec’s hair, warning him._

_“Angel, I’m… I’m going to come…”_

_Alec mumbled something that Magnus couldn’t hear, but since he didn’t pull off, that implied to him that he was ready to feel Magnus come in his mouth. And that’s precisely what Magnus did - Alec didn’t cringe or back off at all, but instead sucked him dry, cleaning his cock thoroughly, before crawling back up to meet Magnus face to face, wiping a bit of come that was left on the corner of his lip away with his finger and then sucking it off. Magnus almost came again, just seeing that erotic look of his beautiful Angel, lips red and swollen, face flushed, hair thoroughly messed up, but still with a look of uncertainty in his eyes._

_“Was… was that good for you?” Alec asked, ducking his head shyly._

_“That was one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had, Alexander.” Magnus said. “You definitely have a talent for it.”_

_Alec smiled, ducking his head again, until Magnus pulled him in for another kiss, hooking his leg over Alec’s hip and pulling him in tightly. Alec canted his hips against Magnus’ for awhile, hard again, but soon his energy dropped off, and the kisses they shared became more sloppy._

_“Tired, my angel?” Magnus asked._

_“Yeah… it’s… it’s been a busy day.”_

_Magnus smiled. “It’s okay. We can sleep now.”_

_“You don’t want… more?”_

_Magnus pulled Alec to the side, curling him into his chest. “I’ll always want more. But we also need sleep. I’m not going anywhere, Alexander. We can have more time later, when we’re both well-rested, to explore each other further.”_

_“Promise?” Alec snuggled into Magnus’ chest, words muffled._

_“I promise.”_

* * *

“I… you promised that we could explore further later.”

“I did. Did you want to do that?”

“Yes… no… yes.”

Magnus looked at him. “Which is it?”

“Yes, I want to explore. I want to feel you. But no… because I want more than that. I want all of you. I want to feel you everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” Magnus said, golden eyes meeting Alec’s brown.

“Everywhere.” Alec breathed. “Please. Make love to me. Please. I… I just keep thinking about how I almost lost you, and how it could have been that I never felt you the way I truly wanted to feel you, and that we’d have been… we’d have lost each other without being fully together. I don’t want what ifs. I… I always worry that I could die on a mission, that’s the nature of the job, but you… you’re immortal. Something so simple as someone brandishing a sword shouldn’t be a risk of killing you.”

“I may be immortal, but I’m not impervious.”

“I know, but… I just didn’t think… I was so scared.”

“I know. So was I.”

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ neck. “Please… please make love to me.”

Magnus pulled Alec back, lifting his chin, making their eyes meet. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“I am. I love you. I want to be with you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

Their lips met, more softly this time, and Alec felt like finally all of the scattered pieces of his life were slotting together properly. He was where he belonged. With the man he belonged to, heart and soul.

_Someone’s going to love you heart and soul._

He remembered the words that Isabelle had told him years before, and now it all made sense. They were here. They were true. And he was incredibly happy that his sister had given him the confidence to embrace who he truly was.

Alec pulled back from the kiss, keeping Magnus’ gaze steadily. “Shall we? I mean… can we… you know…” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the bed.

“You want to move to the bed?” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow, amused.

“Please. I… I’ve just been frantic for hours now, trying to find you, and I want to be able to relax. With you in my arms. Feel that you’re safe here with me.”

Magnus smiled. “I’d like that.”

Magnus took him by the hand, and they moved towards the bed.

“Do you want us to take off our clothes now, before we get on the bed?” Magnus asked, playing with Alec’s fingers.

“Yeah… yeah. I think that would be nice.”

Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ chest, trying to unbutton the buttons of Magnus’ vest, while shoving his jacket off his shoulders at the same time, getting nowhere with either. He grunted in frustration.

“Alec… my angel… relax. One thing at a time, yeah?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I’m just…”

“I know. I know.”

Magnus shrugged off his jacket, waving it up onto a coat hanger in his wardrobe with a flourish of magic. He ran one hand over Alec’s chest, then used both to work Alec’s jacket off as well, Alec dropping it behind him, not caring how rumpled it got. Alec clawed his shirt off, dropping it next to the jacket, and pressed his lips back to Magnus’, desperately, as he worked on the buttons of the vest, eventually getting them open, and Magnus banished it to the wardrobe as well.

The small buttons buttoned up to Magnus’ neck proved too much for Alec, and when Magnus could feel that Alec was in danger of ripping them, he just magicked the shirt off. Alec stumbled as his hands dropped to bare flesh, but he regained his composure, moving his lips across Magnus’ jaw and down to suck on a pulse point behind Magnus’ ear.

“Magnus…” he whispered into his neck. “Please… touch me…”

Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s back, pulling him close, hitching their hips together, even as he then ran his hands around to their fronts, working on unbuttoning Alec’s pants and undoing his belt before turning his attention to his own. Soon both of their pants were hanging loosely on their hips, but Alec was still attached to Magnus’ neck, but he’d need his participation if they were to shed any more clothes.

“Hey, hey…” Magnus said, gently easing Alec back, but still relishing the feel of the bruise that Alec must have made on his neck in a very conspicuous place. “As much as I love that you love my neck… if we want to be naked, we need to take off some more clothes and it is difficult to do that while you’re…”

“Can’t you just magic everything away?” Alec asked desperately. “I… I just don’t want to stop.”

“If you insist. You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Alec reattached himself to Magnus’ neck, and felt the whoosh of cool air as his pants, boxers, boots and socks all vanished, and Magnus pulled his hips in line with his own, sparks of blue magic still crackling from the warlock’s fingertips as they grazed Alec’s hips. His hips stuttered out of any kind of rhythm they may have already had from that feeling, and he moved his lips back up to Magnus’, kissing him with everything he had.

Magnus pulled him down to a seated position on the bed, pulling Alec onto his lap, their cocks rubbing against each other as the Shadowhunter thrust his hips against him. He let Alec tip them back so they were lying on the bed, Alec balancing above Magnus, as he kissed his way down Magnus’ chest.

Quick as a cat, Magnus flipped their positions, so that he was above Alec, kneeling between his legs as Alec looked confused with the sudden change of position.

Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s cheek gently. “I need to know… how you want this. You said you want me to make love to you. Do you want me… inside you? Or do you want to be inside me?”

Alec tried to regain the ability to breathe, he was so turned on and terrified at the same time - not for what they were about to do, with that he’d never been surer about anything in his life - but rather for the fact that he could have lost Magnus without ever feeling this.

“I… I…” Alec stuttered. “I think eventually I’d like to try both, but right now… I want you in me. Please. If you’re comfortable with that.”

“Of course I am, angel.” Magnus said tenderly, kissing Alec again. “I know you haven’t… been with another man… but you do understand the mechanics involved?”

“Uh, well, abstractly. I haven’t, I mean, I’ve never… but I’ve read about it.” Alec hitched his hips up to meet Magnus’. “I… I know there’s preparation involved. I don’t have… I mean I didn’t bring… but I guess you probably have it…”

“Have what?”

Alec flushed. “Lube?”

“I have something better than that.”

Alec looked at Magnus curiously.

“I have magic, Alexander. That means no need to wrestle about with messy tubes that can spill all over my nice sheets. Just the right amount where you need it, when you need it.”

Alec smiled a half-smile. “Well, that certainly is convenient.”

“Perks to dating a warlock.” Magnus waved his hand with a flourish, before bringing it to rest in the middle of Alec’s chest, face turning serious. “Now, when you say that ‘you’ve never’… do you mean you’ve never tried your fingers on yourself before?”

Alec swallowed hard. “I haven’t, no. I… I didn’t dare think of anything like that.” He looked away, biting his lip. “I… well, you know how the Clave is. How the Institute is. I couldn’t let myself think like that.”

Magnus’ heart ached, thinking of the anguish Alec must have felt all those years in the Institute, hearing the Clave’s disapproval of same-sex relationships, the Clave’s disapproval of anyone who wasn’t a straight by-the-book Shadowhunter. He slipped his hand under Alec’s cheek, the one now resting on the bed, and gently moved Alec’s face so that they were eye to eye again. He leaned over and kissed him gently until a light came back to Alec’s eyes.

“All right. Then we’re going to have to be extra careful, okay? If you’ve never had anything in there, then it might be - I might be - a lot to handle at once. We’re going to have to go slow, getting you ready. Is that all right?”

Alec nodded. “I’m ready.”

Magnus kissed him again, their lips and tongues meeting and deepening in the kiss as one of Magnus’ hands started to trail down Alec’s chest, then down past his cock, lightly stroking his balls, before moving even further back. The warlock circled one of his fingers around Alec’s entrance, making him shiver.

“Is this where you want me?” He whispered into the Shadowhunter’s ear.

“By the Angel, yes…” Alec breathed. “Please, Magnus. Please.”

Magnus summoned his magic to slick up the first finger, which he pressed slowly to Alec’s entrance, waiting patiently as his body pulled it in gently. He directed more magic there, to ease even more lube in, making sure it was as comfortable as possible as he slid the finger in deeper, past the second knuckle. Alec released a breathy moan, eyes fluttering shut.

Magnus took one of Alec’s hands with his free hand. “How does that feel?”

“I… I… Yes.” Alec moaned, moving his hips so that Magnus’ finger moved within him. “Please. More.”

Magnus started to move his finger slowly, matching the movements of Alec’s hips. After a few minutes, he pulled the finger out to just resting inside Alec’s entrance, and touched another magically slicked-up fingertip to the sensitive flesh.

“Are you ready for another finger?” Magnus asked, kissing his way across Alec’s chest, rolling a nipple under his tongue.

“Yes.” Alec said softly, nodding his head, just in case his words were lost somewhere between his intent to say them and his lips, not trusting his voice to work with all of the feelings that were overwhelming his body in that moment.

“It might hurt for a moment.” Magnus warned. “Just tell me if you need more lube, or if you want me to stop.”

As Magnus slipped the second finger in slowly, he also wrapped his lips around the tip of Alec’s cock, sucking lightly. Alec’s eyes suddenly opened wide as he gasped, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. “Oh… my… angel…”

Magnus moved his fingers gently, bending them so they would rub against Alec’s prostate, sending even more electricity through Alec, overwhelming his senses even more. His hips were undecided as to whether they wanted to push back onto Magnus’ fingers, or thrust forward into Magnus’ mouth, and ended up settling on a light shiver, not wanting to move too much lest everything end too quickly.

Magnus slid his lips over Alec’s cock, not putting too much pressure on him, knowing that the Shadowhunter was close, the unfamiliar new feelings already electrifying his senses. The warlock pulled back, kissing the tip gently but then concentrating on moving the two fingers inside Alec, pumping them gently, and then scissoring them to stretch him.

“Is this okay, angel?” Magnus asked, kissing Alec’s hip. The Shadowhunter’s eyes had fluttered closed again, but he was breathing so quickly that he was panting, the hand he had in Magnus’ clenched tight.

“Yes… wow… by the Angel… I never… I never thought it could feel like this. I love you. I really truly do.”

“I know you do.” Magnus smiled against Alec’s hip, dropping more kisses on that sensitive spot. “And I love you too. Like never before and never again.”

Alec’s breath hitched. “You mean that?”

“I do.” Magnus said softly, glamour fallen from his eyes, and Alec could see that the warlock was truly vulnerable. “I… I may have lived for centuries, I thought I knew love, I thought… I thought I knew relationships. But with you, Alexander… all the rules have just disappeared. I meant it when I said that this was new for me too.”

“I know you did. I’m only starting to understand what that means.”

Alec tugged Magnus up so that he could kiss him, kiss him deeply, while still feeling the warlock moving his fingers within him. Magnus crooked his fingers _justso_ and Alec moaned into his mouth. He moved his hips against Magnus’ hand even more insistently, seeking more contact.

Alec pulled back from the kiss for a moment. “I’m ready for more.” He panted, moving his lips back to Magnus’ as quickly as breathing would allow.

Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s, already feeling how they were both getting slick with sweat. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. By the Angel, please, if I don’t feel more of you soon I’ll… I don’t know. I just want more of you. Please, Magnus.”

Magnus magically slicked up a third finger, and pressed it to Alec’s entrance, slipping it in slowly to join the other two. Alec moaned louder than he had up to this point, and for the first time didn’t start thrusting his hips in response.

“Slow… slowly…” Alec stuttered out. “Sorry… it’s just…”

“I know, angel. I know it’s a lot.” Magnus ran his lips over Alec’s hairline. “Just tell me if it is too much and I’ll stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s… you’re not… it’s just so much. Not too much. Just so new but I want it so much I can’t even think straight.”

“You don’t need to think.” Magnus murmured against Alec’s skin. “Just feel. Just put all of your worries out of your mind and just concentrate on me. Concentrate on my hands on your body. Feel my lips on you. Feel my fingers in you. Think of how it will feel when it is my cock inside you.”

Alec’s breath hitched, and he started moving his hips on Magnus’ fingers, slowly, and the warlock resisted the urge to thrust his fingers more strongly, letting Alec take the lead in how much he wanted to take.

After thrusting himself down on Magnus’ fingers for a few minutes, Alec looked up into the warlock’s golden eyes and nodded. “I’m ready. I… I want you in me. Please.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s lips gently. “You’re sure?”

Alec nodded again. “I’m sure.”

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec slowly, eliciting another moan from Alec’s lips. He magicked his fingers clean, and then summoned a condom, which he held out to Alec.

“It is up to you if you want me to use this.” Magnus said, keeping their eyes locked on each other. “As a warlock, I can’t carry any diseases. But it is all about how comfortable you feel. Whatever you choose is fine with me.”

Alec took the condom packet, considered it for a moment, and then tossed it aside. “I trust you.” He said softly. “I want to feel all of you. I want to be with you, and only you.”

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec deeply, tongues and lips fighting for dominance as their hips slid against each other, hands roaming over torsos and muscles and runes, until the warlock pulled back and regarded the Shadowhunter with so much love and devotion that Alec felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Magnus sat back, then ran his hand over his own cock, stroking it and slicking it up magically with plenty of lube.

“Are you ready for me, angel?” Magnus asked.

“Yes. By the Angel, I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.”

Magnus positioned himself at Alec’s entrance, eyes still glued to Alec’s, watching his Shadowhunter’s expression as he moved into him, bit by bit. Alec’s beautiful eyes almost rolled back in his head as his breathing became harsher, legs trembling. He clutched at Magnus’ hands desperately, not wanting to lose any contact.

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked softly, needing to know but not wanting to break the spell.

“Yes… yes.” Alec panted. “Slow… go slow… but by the Angel you feel so good…”

Magnus kept sliding into Alec, slowly, ever so slowly, but with great care and watching Alec’s face for any change in expression, anything that could indicate that he wasn’t enjoying it. But no flashes of pain or discomfort crossed his features, just concentration, and when Magnus had finally slipped all the way in, a look of utter peace and contentment passed over Alec’s face.

Alec tried to focus his eyes on Magnus, smiling a soft smile that made Magnus feel any remaining walls that he might have had melt away. He smiled back at the Shadowhunter who had disarmed him from their first meeting, who had carved out a place in his heart before he was even ready to take up residence there, almost leaving Magnus broken and bleeding, that if Alec hadn’t walked away from Lydia at the altar and kissed him, Magnus was almost certain that he would have collapsed right there and had no will to get up again.

“I love you.” Magnus said.

“I love you too.” Alec said, that love radiating from every cell in his body, threatening to overwhelm Magnus already. “From that first moment I met you… I… thank you.”

“For what?” Magnus asked, certain that Alec wasn’t thanking him for what they were doing right in that moment, but for something different.

“For not giving up on me. Even when I crushed your heart and spat on it to boot… you still crashed my wedding. You still wouldn’t give up trying.”

“I’ll never stop fighting for you.”

Magnus crashed his lips down on Alec’s, rolling his hips gently at the same time, and Alec moaned into him, running his hands down the warlock’s back, pulling his legs up and wrapping them around him, feeling him roll his hips over and over again.

They didn’t need much. Magnus reached a hand down and stroked Alec’s cock slowly in time with the movement of his hips, and soon the Shadowhunter was coming over his hand, breath catching in his throat, and as his muscles contracted around the warlock, Magnus came as well after just a few more rolls of his hips.

Alec lowered his legs, and Magnus dropped his forehead against Alec’s, breathing hard but starting to even out. He captured Alec’s lips in a sloppy kiss, pulling out of Alec carefully, shifting one hand to magically clear away all of the mess, and then collapsing to Alec’s side, pressing his body up against the Shadowhunter, running his hand over Alec’s chest.

“Wow.” Alec whispered. “That was…” He trailed off and gave up trying to put words to his feelings.

“Was it what you wanted?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yes. A thousand times yes.”

“Was it something you enjoyed?”

“So much so I can’t even describe it.”

“Is it something you would like to do again in the future?”

“Most definitely.”

“Then that’s all you need to say.” Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder and snuggled up close to him, enjoying the feel of Alec beneath his fingers. Alec wrapped one arm around Magnus’ shoulders, and brought the other up to his own chest to tangle with the fingers of the hand Magnus had put there.

They didn’t sleep - it was still early morning, and the world was just coming to life - but lay there in silence for hours, just feeling each other, reassuring each other with their heartbeats that they were _here_ , that they were _alive_ , and that they had each other.

* * *

It took hours, but Magnus did feel Alec drop off eventually, exhausted from the days of running and fighting. As much as he wanted to fall asleep next to the beautiful Shadowhunter, he was acutely aware that he had a house guest, and he needed to make sure she was all right. Dot would have surely felt the threat of the Soul Sword be activated.

And would have surely heard the noises coming from his bedroom earlier that morning. Magnus cursed himself for forgetting to put up a soundless barrier. He wasn’t shy, but he also had a sense of propriety and his house guests didn’t need to hear him with his love.

_Love._ For he did love Alexander. This would probably be another thing he would have to explain to Dorothea.

Magnus eased himself out of the bed and Alec’s grasp gently, repositioning him on the comfort of the pillows. He slipped into some casual pants and a robe, and padded out to the living room, feeling the tell-tale touch of magic gliding over his skin as he crossed the threshold of his bedroom door. His lips quirked up in a smile. He might not have put up a soundless barrier, but it seemed that Dot had. He wondered if it had been before or after he and Alexander had gotten started. He didn’t even remember seeing Dot as they entered the apartment, he had been so consumed with focus on Alexander.

He found her in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. She looked up at him and smiled. “There’s more in the coffee maker if you want some, I just put on a fresh pot.”

“Thank you. And for the soundless barrier.”

Dot smiled shyly. “I saw you two come in, and when I saw how passionate things were… it seemed prudent.”

“I appreciate it, Dorothea.”

Magnus retrieved his coffee and sat down across the table from her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before she broke it.

“So… a Shadowhunter? I saw his runes.”

“Yes.”

“What happened to ‘would you really risk your life for a Shadowhunter’?”

“Alexander happened.”

“Alexander… Alexander _Lightwood_? That’s who is asleep in your bed right now?”

“None other.”

Dot tried to suppress a laugh, but it came out as a snort. “Maryse must be furious.”

“Not as furious now as she was when I interrupted Alexander’s wedding to a nice Shadowhunter girl, and he chose me, walking away from his bride and kissing me in front of the entire Clave.”

Dot’s eyes widened and now she couldn’t help but laugh. “You sure know how to make a statement.”

“That had not been my intention. I had tried to help Alexander be true to himself before it came to that. He wouldn’t hear of it. He was consumed with being true to his parents and the Clave.”

“But you wouldn’t give up on him.” Dot smiled. “I know you, Magnus. When you care about someone, it shows. You wear your heart on your sleeve.”

“I was afraid I was starting to calcify.”

“You weren’t. You may not have had any sort of romantic love in the past century, but your heart has always been full of love. Even if you try to hide it.”

“Am I that transparent, Dorothea?”

“You are. But I do need to wonder what it was about Alexander.”

“That made me interested in him? Well, he did save my life twice. That makes a man take notice. But beyond that… I’m not even certain. But love’s like that.”

“Tell me about him.”

“I don’t have to do that, you can meet him.”

“I will. But first I want you to tell me about him.”

“Alexander is… deeply devoted. He might have a hard exterior, but it hides a vulnerable centre he has trouble letting out. He hid who he was from the world for years, not because he wasn’t ready to accept who he was, but because he was afraid of how it could hurt the people around him. He’s a brilliant warrior and a caring friend who will go to the ends of the earth to help those he cares about.”

Dot smiled. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see yourself in him, Magnus. You weren’t always who you are now. Once upon a time you were also that vulnerable lost boy. You’ve grown into your skin since, but you still recognize it in others. That’s why you got under his walls, and why he got under yours. You’re kindred spirits.”

“I’ve helped many a lost soul. But none of them have been romantic in nature. But from the very moment we met, we had a spark.”

“Romance and attraction are their own mystery. But this is your first time with a Shadowhunter, isn’t it?”

Magnus looked down at his cup. “So many firsts, yes.” A smile teased the corners of his mouth. “But that might start verging on the too personal side of things.”

Dot held up her hands. “I don’t need details. But I’m glad you’ve found someone. Do you love him?”

“I do.” Magnus smiled into his cup. “We said it this morning. When we found each other after the attack.”

“So that’s why you were so passionate coming in here.”

Magnus smiled. “It was. Like I said, so many firsts.”

Dot’s eyes widened. “Okay, I’m glad I put up that soundless barrier. Shall I leave it up?”

“My bedroom could possibly use that soundless barrier for a few more days.” Magnus grinned. “I expect we’ll be spending a lot of private time together over the next few days.”

“He doesn’t need to be at the Institute?”

“I hope not. Valentine has been captured. The war is over, for now at least. I intend to take full advantage of that. Remind him what it is that we fight for.”

Dot smiled again and put one hand on Magnus’. “I’m happy for you. Really.”

“Thank you. What are you going to do now?”

“Well… I haven’t even given it any thought. I’m free from Valentine. But I can’t go back to my old job, since Jocelyn… since Jocelyn is dead.” Dot looked down sadly. “I feel like that’s my fault.” She whispered.

“It isn’t your fault, Dorothea. Why would you think that?”

“Valentine was controlling me. He made me do experiments with him. Who is to say that the demon that killed her wasn’t one that I’d worked on?”

“You can’t blame yourself. It was Valentine. He’s the one responsible. Not you. Not Madzie. Not anyone else he was holding captive.”

“Madzie!” Dot covered her mouth with her hands. “Is she… I mean…”

“She’s fine. I got her out of the Institute in time. Took her to Catarina. We were both far away from the Institute when it happened.”

“How… how bad was it?”

“It wasn’t good.” Magnus said grimly. “After I reunited with Alec, we went inside to help with some cleanup. A lot of Shadowhunters died. We didn’t take any losses, thankfully. But the other Downworlders didn’t fare as well. The wolves and the Fair Folk were hit hard. As were some vampires. And the Mortal Cup and Soul Sword are still out there. Clary deactivated the Soul Sword, so it can’t be used to destroy Downworlders anymore unless it is reactivated, but… it is still out there.”

“Any ideas on who took it?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. And I worry about what is going to happen. The Downworld feels betrayed. No one thinks they can trust the Shadowhunters anymore.”

“Because Clary activated the Soul Sword? I’m sure it was under duress.”

“It wasn’t Clary. It was Jace.”

“But I thought Jace… Jace was supposed to destroy it.”

Magnus grimaced, having hoped he wouldn’t have to reveal Dot’s role in what had happened. “Valentine lied. He knew you were listening. That’s why he left you behind. Jace doesn’t have demon blood. He has angel blood, just like Clary.”

“This is my fault.” Dot said faintly. “This is all my fault.”

“I’m just as guilty.” Magnus said grimly. “I confirmed what you said, based on what the angel vision told me. But we can’t blame ourselves - Valentine is the one who did it. Valentine is the one who wielded the Soul Sword.”

“Easy to say.”

“But harder to believe, I know.” They sat silently for a few minutes until Magnus broke the silence. “We need to keep the Downworld together, Dorothea.”

“You mean we need to keep the Downworld from rising up against the Shadowhunters.”

Magnus looked up and met her eyes. “Is that wrong? You of all people should understand.”

“I do. You know I do. But you know as well as I do that it will be a hard sell to our people, let alone the rest of the Downworld.”

“You’re not wrong. That’s why I need your help. Will you help me, Dorothea?”

Dot put her hand on Magnus’ again. “You know I will. I owe it to Jocelyn.”

“Thank you.”

“But we can start that battle tomorrow. Take today. Take today to be with your love. The fight will still be here tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Magnus squeezed Dot’s hand and then let go, standing as he magicked his coffee cup clean and banished it back to the cupboard.

He made his way back to his bedroom. Alec was still asleep. The warlock shed his robe and pants and crawled back into bed, snuggling up to the Shadowhunter. Alec turned in his sleep to move closer to him.

Magnus willed sleep to come, but it wouldn’t.

There was trouble on the horizon, and for once in his relationship with Alec, it didn’t seem like it was coming from the Clave, but from those who had been close to him for centuries.

Loving a Shadowhunter wasn’t going to be easy. But he wouldn’t change it for anything. Love was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is two months until 2B... I wonder if I want to make this a series? About how Magnus and Dot navigate the murky waters between their responsibilities and loyalties as Downworlders but also wanting to protect the Shadowhunters they love. Opinions?
> 
> EDIT: Okay, unanimous decision that this should continue! This work is now the first work in a series I'm calling "The Peacemaker Chronicles".


End file.
